


Open Mic Night

by i_r0ck3d_ya



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Poetry, Slam Poetry, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_r0ck3d_ya/pseuds/i_r0ck3d_ya
Summary: A groups of friends go out of town to attend an open mic night, with spoken word, slam poetry(or at least an attempt at it), songs, and more.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 8





	Open Mic Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johannas_Motivational_Insults](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johannas_Motivational_Insults/gifts), [Annacharlier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annacharlier/gifts), [mollyknox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyknox/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermista brings Adora, Catra, Glimmer, and Bow to the cafe for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters seem very choppy since I haven't written in month. I honestly wanted to post this story, so people can see this story. So this story seems brief and direct, this is why.

As five people open the door to the cafe _Bean Me Up Joint_ , Adora taps Mermista on her shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for bringing us to this...what is this place called again?"

Mermista lifts her head from her phone and lets out an audible groan. "It's _Bean Me Up Joint_. The sign is right in front of you." She points directly at the embroidered font of every single word.

Adora sheepishly grins, then proceeds to scratch the back of her neck. "Thanks." She just continues to walk inside.

 _Ugh, the sign is_ right _there, Adora. Right there._

"Right there! Let's sit over there!" Bow exclaims as he points to the deep red, velvet concave sofa directly beneath the painting of a bowl of beans. The four girls follow him.

"Oh great, what _doesn't_ have beans on it?" Catra mutters to Adora. Adora looks back at her questioningly. "What do you mean--"

Catra rolls her eyes before grabbing Adora's chin. She faces it toward the bean-patterned walls, the the bean-patterned frames on the windows, even the bean-shaped logo are spaced least two feet away from one another.

"Oh.." Adora utters in realization. "I mean, it is called Bean Me Up Joint for a reason," she continues, leaning a lot of emphasis on the word 'bean.'

"Oh. My. God." Mermista eyes widen as she lifts her head from her phone.

"What?" Glimmer and Bow ask.

She scowls before pointing at the guy who jumped on top of the stage.

Glimmer and Bow look at the crazed wannabe pirate guy, then at Mermista, then exchange looks with each other. They both smirk at Mermista. 

"Oh, Sea Hawk!" Glimmer shouts. Bow pokes Mermista's arm repeatedly. She immediately pulls away.

"Shut. Up. _Stop_ ," Mermista hisses. The guy stop in midst of his chanteys, turns his attention to location where his name was called, and eyes the brown girl with teal hair. Sea Hawk gasps in excitement.

"My dearest Mermista? I didn't know you'd be here!" He lies.

Mermista still has her back turned to him. As he gets closer, he places his hands on her shoulder. When she feels almost-but-not-exactly boyfriend's hands, she jerks away from him.

"What are you doing here?! _How_ did you get here??"

"I may or may not have followed you from Salineas Heights," Sea Hawks answers matter-of-flatly.

"My neighborhood?"

"Actually _our_ neighborhood. We're neighbors, remember? I'm just a few houses below you--"

"Ugghh, more like five houses--" Mermista groans.

"Wait, exactly _why_ are we here again?" Catra interrupts abruptly.

Mermista's more drawled and even louder groan attracts several head to the group's direction which her cheeks heat up.

She leans in and motions for the others to do the same.

"We're _here_ because, like, this place is where people share their original pieces, obviously," Mermista whispers harshly, "Whether it's a song, or a poem, or some of piece you've written. Bascially _anything_ you can perform."

"Are you performing?" Bow asks with a gleam in his eyes.

"Probably. So fortunately, you will be able to see my superior stage presence in action."

"Oh, really? What's your piece about?" Bow asks impassively.

"I would tell you guys, but I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise. All I can tell you is it will _move_ you emotionally, because I am _such_ an expressive person already, and just, in general, I'll blow you away. Obviously."

Catra scoffs " _Righht._ " 

"Ughh, like you've written anything before," Mermista retorts.

"I'm pretty sure I have, can, and will. Sparkles, however, not so sure." Catra turns her head pointedly to Glimmer, crosses her arms and gives her a smirk.

"Hey! I bet I can write something AND perform it better than you can," Glimmer snaps, "You'll probably write about how _edgy_ and _cool_ you are!" She sneers.

"Will have more substance than what you'd write," Catra continues, "Probably how such shampoo you use on your hair to prevent it from looking like a muffin-top."

"Catra," Adora intercedes and places her hand on top of Catra. "Please. You KNOW I would _cream_ you if we had to contest to see would write the fastest. Let's make it a threeway!"

"Ha! As if!"

A pincer wraps itself around Catra. Out of reflex, she jumps with a tiny shrill shriek.

"Hiyah, Catra! And everyone else!"

Catra pinches the bridge of her nose. "Gahh! Scorpia, stop doing that!" she hisses.

Scorpia then retracts her pincher, "Oh my gosh! I am _so_ sorry. Do you need a hug? Does someone need a hug? I am here if anyone needs ANYTHING."

Every person in front of her sits in silence, just blankly stares at her.

"I-no one--that's a no? No, then... no. Got it." 

"Scorpia!" Perfuma walks over and softly hugs her girlfriend. "I'm so glad you're here! I didn't know you wrote songs!"

"Yeah, I sure do--Perfuma, you, wow. You, you look great." Scorpia face is practically red.

" _You_ look great!"

"Okay, that's enough, lovebirds. Adora, Sparkles, and I are in the middle of--"

The brightness of the lights dim until the entire room is draped in black. Subsequently, rays purple and blue light slow appear themselves onto the stage. A figure slinks out out of the certain and saunters to center of the stage.

"Welcome." The vocal fry in their voice echoes through the speaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen, and of course, my theydies and gentlethem. This is _Bean Me Up's_ first premiere of Open Mic Night. Let me introduce myself. I am thee one, thee _only_ \--"

"Double Trouble?" Catra whispered. "I didn't know they were part of this. Well, probably because I wasn't listeni--"

"Shh, Catra," Adora whispers.

The girl directs her heterochromatic eyes to the presenter, which looks more like sulking.

"This is going to be a hour-long, or however long, _spectacular_ night for artists to share their craft through song and poetry. And this goes for any artist, whether you're an amateur or a professional, like me."

The audience just blankly stares back at Double Trouble. Noticing the stiffness in the crowd. "Tough crowd," they mutter. They pointedly clear their throat.

"Anyway, let's jump into it. First up, we have yours truly. A poem that is actually self-titled, so enjoy."

Adora reaches for her phone in the pocket of her jacket and then slumps. It's 8:32 pm.

_This is gonna be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but I hope you guys like it :) There will be more to come


End file.
